tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matter Industries
'''Dark Matter Industries '''is the fifth episode of Barking Bad. Plot Teaser Jesse Puppy, now kicked out of his parent's home, is thinking of getting a job so he can secure a shelter and support himself. He applies for a job at Petropolis Reality, and is asked to advertise for the company using a ridiculous costume. He rage quits and waits for the bus back to Dudley White's house. While waiting, he unexpectedly meets his friend Honey Badger, who was also in the area. They discuss his future plans, and Badger says that he knows a guy if he ever needs work to do. Main Episode Avi and Laura are celebrating the fifteen year anniversary of the formation of their million-dollar company, Dark Matter Industries. Dudley and Skyler are invited over, as Dudley co-founded the company with Avi right after graduating from college. Dudley meets Laura for the first time in years, after their strained relationship ended when Dudley went on vacation and left his research for the company behind. Avi begins to open presents, and he receives cash, a copy of Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive, and a new desktop computer. Then he opens Dudley's gift for him: a bag of rice. Avi doesn't get mad, but thanks Dudley for remembering the brand that they used to eat during their college years. After Dudley's departure from Dark Matter Industries, Avi has considered giving Dudley his job back, and asks him if he would like to return at the party. Dudley declines, knowing that his meth business will already compensate for his family's financial issues. Jesse shows Badger his mobile meth lab and they screw around with it. They drive out to the Mojave desert, Badger messes around while Jesse attempts to cook, although he has little to no experience with cooking meth. At a random convenience store, Dudley Jr. and his friends want beer, and wait for an adult to buy some for them. They come across a bald man, who turns out to be an off-duty cop and gives them a warning. The cop asks them for their parent's phone number and Dudley Jr. gives Hank Spitzer's number instead of Dudley's. Hank gets mad at Jr., not only for illegally asking for alcohol, but also for telling the cops that Hank was his father. Dudley returns home after teaching and finds Skyler, Hank, and Dudley Jr. in the living room. They want to have a talk with him after his recent behavior. Skyler wants to know why Dudley is refusing therapy for his kennel cough. Dudley thinks of an excuse, as he doesn't want his family to know that he's in the meth business. He says that he's scared of doing so, and Jr. calls him a coward, as Jr. has been through a lot and Dudley is scared of something as simple as therapy. Dudley tells Skyler he simply chooses not to go through therapy, as it wouldn't matter much if he dies or not. Back out in the desert, Jesse and Badger are still cooking meth, but the meth turns out to be less than 70% chemically pure, which isn't attractive to potential buyers. They throw it out and cook another batch, but the quality ends up becoming the same as the last. Jesse angrily throws it outside, sets it on fire, and drives back to Petropolis. Trivia * This episode is heavily based off of the Breaking Bad episode "Gray Matter" * Dark Matter Industries is the Barking Bad counterpart of "Gray Matter Technologies" from Breaking Bad * Avi recieves Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive for his anniversary. CS:PO is a shooter game created by DarkWolf47, who is also the creator of Barking Bad. * This episode marks the first appearance of Avi, Laura, and Dark Matter Industries